


B for Birthday

by draatfanders



Category: Columbine - Fandom
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draatfanders/pseuds/draatfanders
Relationships: Dylan Klebold/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	B for Birthday

_**September 11, 2002.** _

‘’Dylan?’’

I walk out of the bathroom, taking a glance around the living room. The last guests just left, and we are finally alone. I’ve been waiting for this the whole night. To be alone with him. A nervous feeling rushes over me. I was happy the weather had allowed me to wear my sundress just one more time for his birthday before fall was here to rob away that chance.

As I tiptoe up the stairs to our bedroom, I can see the door wide open, soft and mellow music streaming from what I know is the stereo. I don’t recognize the music just yet. Sticking my head inside, I see Dylan standing by the desk, bowing his head, studying a CD case close to his face. I knock vaguely two times on the door frame to catch his attention, and he turns his head towards me. I hint the intoxication in his eyes as he smiles at me, putting down the cd to walk over. 

I meet him halfway, stretching my arms around his waist and he does the same, pulling me close. I take in his scent as I lean my head against his chest, closing my eyes. 

His voice vibrates against my ear. ‘’I put on the new cd I got from Byron… hope you don’t mind,’’

‘’It’s The Chemical Brothers, right?’’

‘’Sure is…’’

‘’It’s a pretty song,’’ 

‘’The State We’re In,’’ He says, kissing my hair. I turn my head to look up at him a little confused. ‘’The name of the song,’’ He adds, smiling admiringly as his gaze wanders over my face to ease my expression. His hooded blue eyes are more serene than usual, like the ocean during sunset.

I wet my lips, smiling back as I replay the good evening inside my head, and better yet, that I’m here with Dylan. In his arms. Two years together, and he still makes my heart flutter. 

‘’Was it a good birthday?’’ I faintly start to move us to the tunes, and Dylan follows. 

‘’I loved it. Everything about it was perfect. And I couldn’t have wished for a better girl,’’

My cheeks burn red but I don’t break eye contact. Instead, I stand on my toes to reach his lips with mine, shifting my hands to his cheeks. I trace them to the back of his head, and into his hair, lightly clenching them into fists. Sharing the same breath, tasting him intensely, our kiss deepens and I can feel his hands wander up to my back, pushing me even tighter against him. Stumbling on my toes, I accidentally break us apart, making us both chuckle hazily. The blood is rushing to all the right places inside me and the music intensifies the mood even further.

‘’Dylan, you’re very tall,’’ I tease, sighing and shaking my head with a tiny smirk. His pupils are dilated as he opens his eyes again, gazing down at me. The cheeky smirk on his lips is enough to drive me crazy. I place my hands against his chest, guiding him backward. His legs hit the edge of the bed, forcing him to thud down, following my every lead. Adjusting my dress so it allows me to lift my leg, I climb onto his lap to straddle him. Our eyes don’t break for even a second, and I see his demeanor shift, causing his cheeks to flush red. He wants to look down and away, but he overcomes the shyness, leaning in for another kiss. Subconsciously, my hips start to grind against what I know is his uncontrollable desire. I lean in closer and closer, desperate for his touch, his warmth. Stroking my hands up his neck to his jaw, my breathing quickens as his hands trace down the side of my thighs, all the way down to my feet. That’s where they stop. That’s where they linger. Kneading my heels and gentle fingertips stroking down my soles, making my breathing hitch even further, ruthlessly intensifying the pulsating sensation between my thighs. I moan into his mouth as his hands continue to stroke my feet in the most sensual, igniting way I’ve ever experienced. Biting into his bottom lip, a sweet grunt escapes his throat and his hands impatiently shoot up to my waist. One strong arm holding me around my back, the other placed on the bed for support, he turns us around in one smooth movement.

Now lying on my back, I admire his wide frame hovering over me. He’s gazing down at me, wary and arousal blending in his eyes. For a moment, he’s hesitant, but I brush my hand through his hair, awakening the courage.

He leans down to merge us again, eagerly yet gently hungering for my taste. The liquid lightning coursing through my womb is making my bare skin tingle and I exhale again as his warm hand reaches around my neck. He puts light pressure on the sides, edging me to the point where I think I’m going to explode right away. Before I can react, he releases the grip, tracing his fingers down the inside of my thigh. He breaks the kiss, avoiding my glance as he sits back, reaching for my right foot. I can’t believe how hot it makes me, and he shocks me by lifting it to his face, gently placing soft pecks on each toe. He refuses to meet my gaze with his own as he does so, and I let my head fall back in a whimper as I feel his tongue. I’m almost too caught up in the intoxicating sensation of his tongue on my toes to notice his other hand caress up my leg. I let my eyes fall to his belt, to the bulging print in his jeans. Reaching out, I give him a firm treatment with my hand, putting pressure around what I can grab. He stops tasting my toes abruptly, thrusting his hips forward in a soft movement, releasing a subdued moan. The murmuring sound sets me on fire, and I’m damp through the fabric at this point. 

‘’Feel me, Dylan,’ I barely recognize my voice, and if it isn’t the alcohol, it’s the arousal dimming my head. He’s not late with his response, and with an obeying touch, his hand finally reaches my core. I can’t stop my head from falling back again, almost fainting at his tender stroking over my panties. His kissing continues, down my ankle, up to my knee, and my leg bends back, resting on his shoulder. He dares only to gaze at me for seconds, before glancing down at his hand. The craving to please burns like fire in his blue eyes. A coy smile curls his lip, adding to my own. His thumb caresses up and down, pushing against the spot, rubbing me further and further into a dream state. When I think it won’t get any better than this, he pushes my panties to the side and the skin to skin contact from his stroking thumb over my throbbing warmth makes my eyes roll to the back of my head. With an evoking impatience, I start to struggle with his belt and when I finally succeed, I unzip his jeans to reach inside for his erection. Circling my thumb around his wet shaft, I see his mouth fall open, cheeks turning red as another deep moan pushes over his lips. 

With a light grunt, he hovers over me again, leaning in for another deep, hungry kiss. My whole body explodes with ecstasy as his finger slides inside me for the first time and my bottom lip whimpers with pleasure. In a try to regain senses, I grip him fully, starting to massage his hardness. The more I quicken the pace, the more he leans his upper body against me.

Through the heat, I manage to whisper. ‘’Dylan… I want you inside me,’’ My face is hot, fleshed with desire. For the first time, his eyes connect with mine, and it almost sends me over the edge. His sensual glare, weighing between being ashamed over his increasing pleasure and giving me the full view of his inner brute. 

Taking down my leg from his shoulder, he tears his touch away from me in a flash, grabbing my hips to jerk me to him. He places himself close between my legs, leaning over to press his weight on me as he kisses me again, rough this time, surprising but not disappointing. He rips away, pulling at my panties to get them off in a hurry, and I help by quickly raising my hip. The fact that we are still fully clothed fuels my arousal to no end.

Tossing them on the floor, he steers himself to me. Teasing me, sliding himself up and down my core, I almost burst for him to enter me. Raising myself to lean on my elbows, I search for his eye contact and as he pushes inside, our eyes connect and my mouth falls open, feeling his girth fill me. Every feeling of wellbeing I have ever felt blasts inside my womb as he slides back out for the first stroke to push back in. 

At this point, we’re both already breathing heavy, heart racing in our chests. He looks down at us again, thrusting in and out of me, grabbing rougher and rougher at my hips. He can no longer suppress his carnal groaning, stretching me with his every inch. _‘’Fuck…’’_

He leans down again to press himself against me, pulling me into an intimate embrace. I swirl wet kisses on his neck, tasting the salt. His hitching breaths are right by my ear, and when I thought I couldn’t get more inflamed with lust, he whispers. _‘’You feel so good,’’_ Just the sound of his voice is enough. I can’t stop the incoming wave of clenching, rushing down to my core. I push my head back into the mattress, completely losing all control over my body, clenching onto the sheets. My whimper grows into intense moaning as the convulsion keeps spiraling through me, and adding to the heat, Dylan’s hold around me grow tighter and tighter until his thrusting slows down, and the sound of his cumming exhales soaks my already drenched mind. His arms go limp, and we lay there, catching our breaths together. I chuckle, and he chuckles too, warming my ear with his scorching exhale.

I wrap my arms and legs around him, pleasantly rolling my eyes at the thought of him still inside me. I hug him tight, kissing his neck again, tasting his sweat.

He swallows in between the panting. ‘’We’re still wearing clothes…’’ 

I chuckle, feeling his chest vibrate against mine as he does too. ‘’Does it really matter?’’ Letting him go, he raises himself to look at me, face inches away from mine. His cheeks are flustered, lips plush with lust, adorned with a small grin.

‘’I love you, y/n. I love you with all that I am,’’


End file.
